


Sunshine

by combee



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combee/pseuds/combee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Speirs assumed he meant his turn to take a drink. Which he did. That was until Lipton stood next to him, coaxing the bottle out from his grasp into his and began to back away slowly, holding the rum out like a lure. </p><p>Not that the rum was the real catch, in this instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please hold nothing against my accuracy/lack thereof, especially in regards to the piano. It's been many years since I've played. There happens to be a NKOTB reference in here; kind of a running theme since beginning my last fic. As well, for the sake of this let's just roll with Lip not having pneumonia while in Haguenau at this time.

Speirs was positive he had heard some of the men talking about it; how Lipton used to play the piano. That had peeked his interest, aside from the man himself. He hadn't known Lipton well at that time, mostly their encounters had been brief. Hell, this eavesdrop took place over a year ago by now, much had changed between them since then. He remembers the easy chatter with _one_ man amongst them who wore a cheerful smile and light blush under the playful scrutiny. 

He carried that distant memory of Lipton with him, not entirely certain what use this information could provide. At least, not until he was looting through a bombed out home once they arrived in Haguenau.

The antiques he had discovered were fine, the bottle of rum he unearthed had been a pleasant surprise but the piano in the former family room— this must be what James W. Marshall felt like in Coloma, he thought. 

Speirs had struck gold. 

He knew nothing about the piano, but he pressed a few keys and they still played notes, so he dusted them off. Speirs eyed his bottle of rum, deciding to leave it closed and set it down behind the piano for later. He couldn't think of anyone better to share it with, none other than Lipton. 

Speirs let on his greatest inexpressive mask as he exited the house, the afternoon sunlight was beautiful this day. 

He had seen Lipton bustling about over a few occasions, he'd grace him with a lighthearted smile before the inevitable _Sir_. Speirs didn't entirely understand what Lipton saw in him, how their relationship had evolved into something wonderful. He was thankful beyond words. Lipton could outshine the sun, he knew, offering him a grin in return as he strolled by.

Speirs would wait until later to ask him over.

*

Lipton had been perched on a staircase in the evening sun when he tracked him down, his charming smile welcomed him as he took a seat one step below.

Speirs offered him a cigarette. He felt Lipton's knee rest against his back as he leaned down to accept a light. Speirs lit up one for himself, realizing how even though Lipton had stretched back his knee remained in place. 

"I have something to show you," he said, a grin tugging at his mouth. 

"Oh yeah? What's that, Sir?"

"It's not here, care to join me for a walk?"

Lipton watched him skeptically, but he nodded. When Speirs stood up he followed suit, stepping in stride at his side through town. 

The walk was made in a comfortable peace. 

Once through the threshold of the house, Speirs shut the front door behind Lipton. It was completely dark. Cursing, he pinched the bridge of his nose with mild irritation.

"Wait here a minute, will you?" Speirs placed his hands on either of Lipton's shoulders.

"Si— All right."

To this, Speirs huffed a delighted chuckle. Even though it was much too shadowy to see, he was certain that Lipton had his chin ducked down, a light blush creeping to his features. No doubt, Speirs didn't mind when he addressed him by _Sir_. He was just real elated when Lipton had begun to drop the formalities; times when it'd be just the two of them.

Speirs then pulled out his lighter, illuminating the dull space in front of them before making his way down the hall. He recalled that he saw candles in one of the bedrooms earlier, so he snatched a few from the top of a night table. Inwardly he cringed at his own expense over candlelight; hoping that Lipton wouldn't deem them excessive. Momentarily Speirs wondered why he didn't just fetch him right after he had made his discovery, while they still had daylight. 

He was thankful the candles seemed relatively unscented as he lit one up, making his way back to Lipton in the foyer. As anticipated, he received a curious glance. 

Speirs raised a brow as he passed by, "do you want to be able to see, or not?" 

"I really do," Lipton had folded his hands together behind his back, his smile warm as ever.

"One more moment." 

He then disappeared through a doorway to Lipton's left, placing his lit candle on top of the piano. He lit a second, placing it opposite from the first. After, Speirs whirled around, deciding to place the third candle on the end table next to the couch. He gave the room a once over, then as gently as he could manage he swept away some more dust off of the keys with his sleeve. 

Speirs returned to Lipton, gesturing him over with a wave. As he heard the footsteps following close behind, he positioned himself in such a way that insured the piano was the last thing Lipton would see as he entered the family room. He didn't want to miss his reaction for anything. But just in case...

"On second thought," Speirs halted midway through the doorway abruptly, Lipton bumping into him, "close your eyes."

He turned around to face him then, just to make sure. Speirs was glad to see Lipton's eyes closed, he was also chuckling softly. The sight and sound made him smirk as he grasped Lipton's sleeve to lead him to stand in front of the piano. 

Speirs then stepped away to the small bit of space between the piano and the adjacent wall, exhaling a level breath.

"Whenever you are ready to open them," he urged. 

It was a look he would never forget; how Lipton had been smiling while his eyes remained closed a few heartbeats after Speirs had told him it was okay. How he stood aimless in the center of the ill-lit room, hands falling to his side when he finally took in the sight before him. The expression of astonishment, the wary glance he gave Speirs as he pointed towards the piano. 

Speirs simply nodded, watching as a crooked grin spread across Lipton's features once more. He walked the distance between them, pulling out the wooden bench from beneath the piano. 

"I haven't played in a very long time," Lipton informed, reaching out to place his hand over the keys. His smile never faded.

Speirs stood behind him, a hand on the small of his back urging him forward. "I'm sure it will come back to you."

Eagerly, Lipton took a seat on the bench, pulling himself closer. He stared at the keys for a moment, hearing the couch behind him creak as Speirs sat himself down. 

Lipton had no time to realize this until now, but he had missed this. Music, playing songs, singing, creating. 

He turned around, noting as Speirs lit up another cigarette. "How did you know?"

"I had heard in passing," he explained, hoping beyond all hope that the dim lighting was masking the heat he felt span across his cheeks. "I'm just thankful it was not a rumor."

Lipton held his gaze, even while Speirs reached out to pass him his cigarette.

"Do you mind if I stay?" He intently watched as Lipton exhaled, smoke rising in lazy tendrils. 

Their fingers lingered together a moment as Lipton passed his cigarette back to him, candlelight playing wonderfully over his features. "Ron, I'd be delighted." 

When Lipton faced the piano once again, Speirs leaned back on the couch. He felt ecstatic. 

With little hesitation, Lipton began to play a few notes. After a few short minutes familiarity returned to him and he began to play a few simple melodies. Speirs closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the cushions. Pulling a drag from his cigarette, he was entirely content as he listened to Lipton sway into a lovely intricate song.

After a few pieces Speirs had walked over, resting a hand on Lipton's shoulder. "You always find new ways to amaze me."

His smile was radiant. Ducking his head down, a slight shake from side to side, Lipton laughed gracefully. He then watched as Speirs stepped towards the side of the piano, bending over to retrieve a bottle of rum. A mischievous smirk toyed at his lips while he held the bottle in plain sight, letting it sway from left to right by it's neck.

"All right, all right," Lipton accepted the rum, twisting off the unopened seal creating a satisfying crack throughout the quiet room. "This is a perfect time."

Speirs had hoped so. Not for the sake of the rum or the piano, but for Lipton's smile. The flare in his eyes, a shared space in time. It isn't the way he looks that could bring him to his knees, it's the way Lipton looked at him. 

_This is a perfect time,_ he agreed. 

Lipton stood up after taking a swig, handing the bottle back over. "I think it's your turn."

At first, Speirs assumed he meant his turn to take a drink. Which he did. That was until Lipton stood next to him, coaxing the bottle out from his grasp into his and began to back away slowly, holding the rum out like a lure. 

Not that the rum was the real catch, in this instance. 

Speirs took a seat on the bench, head inclined back enough to be observing Lipton. "I've never played before."

"Want me to show you?" he asked, setting the bottle down beneath the bench. "Let's start with something easy."

Reluctantly, Speirs tore his gaze away from Lipton, beginning to inspect the keyboard before him. 

"Right hand on the keys, start with your thumb over _D_ for this one."

With shoulders suddenly slumped and a heavy sigh for emphasis, Speirs gradually turned back around to face him. Lipton had his hands casual against his hips and a shit-eating grin. 

"You're hilarious, Carwood."

Lipton then circled around to stand behind him, picking up his right hand and placing it on the keyboard as he did so. His hand remained a gentle ghost over Speirs' own. It all made his heart skip a beat; the sensation Speirs felt when Lipton bent over and pressed against his back, chin nearly resting on his shoulder. He had that effect on him, effortlessly. 

" _D_ is the first key," Lipton said, applying little pressure onto Speirs thumb with his.

The note chimed, not with the same radiance as when Lipton played, but it still made Speirs smirk.

He felt a light touch over his middle finger. 

" _G,_ " Lipton prompted.

This time after the note sounded, Speirs felt his chin rest comfortably onto his shoulder. Lipton's voice a pleasant hum as he traced the tip of his ring finger over Speirs'.

" _A._ "

Lipton then tapped his pinky finger over his three times, "Three _B'_ s."

It was an unnatural reach for Speirs, after the same three notes sang his composure fell. His laughter was soft, he pressed back slightly into Lipton's warmth. "This already sounds familiar."

He noticed that Lipton then took a step back, only to walk around and sit himself down next to him. Speirs scooted over, the wooden bench barely large enough for the two of them. He certainly didn't mind Lipton's body pressed against his side. Speirs caught himself watching Lipton's mouth while he gave the next instructions.

"Let's try this instead; can you repeat those six notes?"

Speirs returned his focus to the keyboard, replaying the notes with little effort. 

"Great," Lipton adjusted himself on his seat, bringing his right hand onto the keyboard. "Now, watch my hand. I'll play a few notes, then you imitate them."

After surveying Lipton's fingers at work, he played what he was shown.

_A♯, B, G, G._

"Try from the top now." 

Speirs could hear Lipton humming along quietly while he played each key.

_D, G, A, B, B, B, A♯, B, G, G._

"You're getting it, let's try the next line."

Lipton's presence at his side had become nearer while they played through the song, piece by piece. Speirs knew his playing wasn't ideal, but he was happy. Just to hear Lipton play music, understanding that this was an important comfort for him. He wouldn't trade this for the world. 

_G, A, B, C, E, E, D, C, B._

_G, A, B, C, E, E, D, C, B, G._

Speirs recognized this song, no doubt. He continued to imitate Lipton's movements as best he could. The keys may be unfamiliar, but after playing through each line a few times he remembered the movements well. 

_G, A, B, C, A, A, B, G._

Lipton encouraged him to try from the top once again. Admittedly, Speirs was skeptical, but he couldn't deny this man anything. At a calm pace he echoed each line, sensing Lipton's watchful eyes on him. 

Upon completion, he turned to face Lipton who was absolutely gleaming. He rested a hand against Speirs' shoulder while he bent over, reaching for the bottle of rum under their bench. 

"You're quick to learn, you got the hang of that song instantly."

Speirs smiled, not just over Lipton's praise. It was the look of contentment clear in his eyes. "Well, you are patient with me. The song was also familiar, which helped."

"Oh yeah?"

It was Lipton who took a generous sip before passing the bottle to Speirs. 

" _'You Are My Sunshine?'_ "

"That's right."


End file.
